Dream World
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: a witch steals Mike's moon crystal, and pits him against the other Monkees. Rated T as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the idea of "the Other Realm" from the TV show "Sabrina the Teenage Witch." The Monkees belong to themselves, Franky, Jezebel Orchid, and other incidental characters belong to me, Kate Nesmith belongs to Raybert Productions, and Lynn Dova belongs to my sister._

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon. Peter was standing at the kitchen stove, stirring something in a pot. Mike had no idea what it was, but it smelled pretty awful.

"What the heck are you cookin' in there?" he asked, leaning over Peter's shoulder.

"Steamed vegetable medley," Peter replied.

"What kind of vegetables?"

"Oh, you know, broccoli, brussel sprouts, turnips, beets, and a rutabaga, for a dash of color."

"Eecchh! Even Micky wouldn't eat that, and he'll eat anythin'! Why can't we have somethin' _good_ when it's your turn to cook?!"

"I'm trying to instill some healthy eating habits in Franky."

Mike rolled his eyes. He knew Peter's attempts at feeding his thirteen-year-old nephew steamed vegetables would prove to be futile, especially since Franky was a junk food addict. About an hour later, Peter's steamed vegetable medley was finished.

"Lunch!" he called, spooning his medley onto five plates.

"What is it?" Davy asked, poking at a brussel sprout.

"Steamed vegetable medley," Peter replied, proudly.

"Looks a little . . . . ." Davy said.

"Gross?" Franky suggested

"Franky!" Peter shouted. "You _know_ you have to eat your vegetables!"

"But this stuff is, like, yucksville, man!" Franky shouted.

"It's good for you," Peter said. "And don't call me 'man'."

"I agree with Franky," Micky said. "This doesn't look very appetizing, I'll tell you. What say we order a pizza?"

"Pepperoni, sausage, or extra cheese?" Mike asked.

"Go for it all," Micky said. Mike nodded, and snapped his fingers. A pop was heard, and a large pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza magically appeared.

"That's great, Mike!" Micky shouted. "Boy, sometimes, I wish I had magic powers like you do!"

"There are times when I love bein' half warlock," Mike said. "I don't have to eat any of Peter's cookin' this way!"

"Harrumph!" Peter grumbled. He was a bit insulted, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He just ate the steamed vegetable medley himself, while the others had pizza.

Things had been quiet in the Monkees lives lately. They hadn't gotten into any trouble dealing with their regular antics, and they hadn't had trouble from the supernatural side of things, either. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to last long. Trouble was brewing in a place known as the Other Realm, where the supernatural lived. There was a witch who wanted to rule the world, but she couldn't figure out how.

"Other witches have been defeated," she said. "I'm not sure how I'll be able to do this. Everybody who has tried to rule the world has failed. What do they do wrong? How can I do this?"

The witch opened up her spell book and tried to look for a source of power.

"Let's see . . ." she said. "I'm going to have to dig into this a bit."

The witch dug into her books over and over and over until she found something interesting.

"Well, well, well," she said. "This is interesting. A moon crystal has powers beyond belief. It will enable any witch to take control of the world. Perfect! All I have to do is get it! And that shouldn't be too hard."

The Other Realm Authorities knew everything about moon crystals. All this witch had to do was tap into the files and check it out. However, moon crystals were very rare, and hard to come by, but she _did_ manage to find one person who owned one. And that was a young half-warlock musician named Michael Nesmith.

"Michael Nesmith," she said. "Doesn't seem like much. All I have to do is pour on the charm and boom! I'll get him to give me his moon crystal. All I have to do is lure him to the Other Realm."


	2. Aunt Jezebel

Back at the Pad, things were quiet. Mike was trying to write a new song, Peter was watching television, Micky was reading a book, Davy was on the phone talking to one of his many girlfriends, and Franky was downtown at the roller skating rink with some of his friends, and he said he would probably go to the movies with them, as well. Peter didn't mind if Franky spent an entire day out on the town, but only if Franky told him where he was going, first.

As Micky was reading his book, he heard something strange down on the beach. It sounded like giant footsteps. He stood up, walked over to the balcony doors, and looked out the window. There he saw a giant Godzilla type monster lumbering down the beach.

"Uh oh," he said. "Hey Mike! You might want to look at this!"

"What?" Mike asked. He walked over to the window, and looked. "Oh brother, here we go again with the supernatural bit."

"What do we do?" Davy asked.

"Stand back, I'll take care of it," Mike said. He walked over to the shelf, opened a small box, and took his moon crystal out of it. He put it around his neck, and then went outside to face the monster. He had a feeling he'd need it.

The first thing Mike did was close his eyes. He concentrated, and clapped his hands together, producing an extremely loud clap of thunder. The thunder knocked the monster off his feet. Mike then held up his moon crystal.

"Moon magic, don't fail me now!" he shouted. A bright light surrounded Mike's crystal, and a beam shot out of it, surrounding the monster. It exploded into moon dust once it was hit by moon power. The other three Monkees relaxed.

"Don't relax yet," Mike said, putting his fingers to his right temple. "Somethin' tells me that's not the last of it."

"Well, what do we do?" Peter asked.

"I'm not totally sure," Mike said. "I guess we find the source of that monster."

Davy, Micky, and Peter nodded and tried to figure out where the monster came from. Mike began to look through his books, and found out that most supernatural creatures like the monster came from a place known as the Other Realm.

"I should've guessed," Mike said.

"Are we going to check it out, Mike?" Peter asked.

"What else do we do, Pete?" Mike said. "Come on. I know how we can get there."

The Monkees ran to the Pad, and Mike went to a corner of the living room. There was a closet there that nobody used. The Texan Monkee snapped his fingers, opened the door, revealing a staircase that led downward. At the end of the staircase, there was a small room with shelves filled with old books and jars, a large work bench, and a large black cauldron sitting in the center of the room.

"This place is incredible," Micky said. "Eesh, I can't believe you've actually got a cauldron down here. And potions, books, and junk . . . . when did you find time to make _this_?!"

"Oh, every time I had a minute," Mike said, shrugging. "My Aunt Shirley said it would be a good idea for me to have my own magic laboratory so I could have access to the Other Realm if I so needed it."

Mike opened a door on the opposite wall. This was the door that would lead him into the Other Realm. He opened it, and the Monkees walked through a hallway of some sort. Thunder clapped, and lightning flashed.

"Aaaahhhh!" Davy shouted. "What was that?!"

"That was us passin' between dimensions," Mike said. "There's nothin' to be afraid of. I don't think."

"'Aven't you done this before?" Davy asked.

"Actually, no," Mike said. "I've never been to the Other Realm. But both Aunt Shirley and Aunt Kate have, and they're still around to tell about it."

That didn't set Davy's mind at ease at all. The Monkees went through another door and found themselves in a beautiful, sunshine filled garden.

"I was expecting something more dark and creepy," Peter said. "Something to send shivers up your spine."

"Aunt Kate said there are parts of it that are," Mike said. "You really never know where you're gonna end up when you go to the Other Realm. But Aunt Shirley said lots of places here are just like they are where we come from, only different."

"How different?" Micky asked.

"Everybody who lives in the Other Realm uses magic," Mike explained.

"I should've seen that one coming," Micky said.

The Monkees walked into the garden and were met by a tall, attractive, older woman with long dark hair.

"Hello, boys!" she shouted, smiling sweetly. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you believe we're tailin' a monster?" Mike asked.

"A monster?" the woman asked. "Well, I haven't seen any . . . . oh my goodness! I can't believe it!"

"What?" Mike asked.

"Little Michael? Is that you? Oh, I haven't seen you since I don't know when! My goodness, look at you! You've gotten so big! My, how you've grown!"

"I'm sorry, but . . . . I don't think I know you."

"Oh, Michael, don't tell me you don't remember your Auntie Jezebel!"

"Aunt Jezebel? I don't think I _have_ an Aunt Jezebel."

"Oh of course you do! You probably don't remember me because I haven't seen you since you were just a little bitty baby!"

"Uh huh."

"So, who are these boys? Friends of yours?"

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah. These Davy, Micky, and Peter. We're a music group called the Monkees."

"I see. Well, come on in boys. Make yourselves at home."

There was something about Jezebel that Mike didn't like, but he wasn't sure what. One thing was for sure, he didn't really believe she was his aunt.


	3. Pig Out

"How long have your boys been here?" Jezebel asked.

"Not long," Peter said. "We just got here."

"Are you boys hungry?" Jezebel asked again. "Sit down, and I'll whip something up in a snap!"

The Monkees (except Mike) sat down at a round table on the patio. Jezebel snapped her fingers. An entire banquet of sweets appeared on the table. Franky would have had a field day if he had been there.

"Whoa," Micky said.

"I don't like this," Mike said.

"Loosen up a little, Mike," Davy said. "So okay, this may seem unnatural, but you said this is the Othah Realm, and everyone who lives 'ere is a witch or warlock or something. Besides which, I'm starving!"

Davy grabbed a spoon and dove right into the chocolate sundae in front of him. Micky and Peter joined in the pig out. Mike just stood there and watched as the other Monkees made pigs of themselves.

"You boys eat like you haven't seen food in weeks," Jezebel said.

"It _feels_ like we haven't eaten in weeks," Micky said. "You know, it's weird."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Right before the monster attack, we just had a pizza. It hasn't digested yet and I'm starving!"

"Yeah, that's weird all right," Mike said.

The three Monkees didn't pay any attention to Mike. They just pigged out. Normally, one would be full after five ice cream sundaes, two large slices of chocolate cake, a dozen chocolate chip cookies, and three chocolate glazed doughnuts. Mike watched them eat all that, and felt sick to his stomach.

"They have _got_ to be full by now," he said.

But they weren't. They ate as fast as Jezebel could whip it up. Mike just didn't trust her.

"Guys, there's somethin' weird about her," he said.

"How bad can she be, Mike?" Micky asked. "I mean, she's your aunt."

"Yeah, she's really nice!" Peter protested.

"And besides that," Davy said. "She makes the best Yorkshire pudding I've evah 'ad!"

Mike sighed. He was the only one who wasn't chowing down.

"This sundae would be better if it had a little whipped cream," Micky said.

"Coming right up," Jezebel said. She snapped her fingers and sprayed some whipped cream onto Micky's sundae.

"Wow," he said. "Boy, I really wish I could do that!"

On and on the food came. Mike was surprised none of them were sick to their stomachs yet!

"Sit down, Michael," Jezebel said. "Come on. Eat, eat! You need to get some meat on those bones!"

"No thanks," Mike said. "I'm not hungry."

"'Ow can you stand there and watch us eat all this food and not be hungry?" Davy asked, chomping into a doughnut. "I tell you, you've got tremendous willpower."

Mike sighed. He just stood in the same spot and watched the guys eat, eat, and eat. It was sickening. The boys had eaten practically ten times their body weight in sweets and yet they didn't look like cows. The smell of the food was driving Mike crazy. His mouth was watering. He wanted to pig out with his friends, but he stifled his temptation. There was one thing he didn't trust about Jezebel, but he wasn't sure what it was, and he wanted to keep a clear head. But if the other Monkees didn't want to listen and make themselves sick, that was their business.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't ready to puke your guts out," Mike said.

"Normally I would be by now," Micky said. "But this stuff is fantastic! I can't stop eating! Come on, you've got to be driven crazy standing here watching us eat this great stuff. Sit down!"

"Yes, Michael," Jezebel said. She held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Have a cookie."

"They're bettah me grandmothah's cookies!" Davy shouted. "But don't tell 'er I said that. Where's the Yorkshire pudding?"

"You ate it all," Peter replied.

"I'll make you some more, Davy," Jezebel said, snapping her fingers. Davy smiled and pigged out.

"Thanks!" he shouted. Jezebel smiled and held the plate of cookies toward Mike.

"Come on," she said. "One little cookie isn't going to hurt you. Don't they look delicious?"

Jezebel held the cookies up at Mike. The aroma was making his mouth water like crazy.

"Well," he said, picking one up. "Maybe just one."

Mike was about to put the cookie into his mouth but then he felt something twinge in his right temple. He put his hand to it to soothe the pain, and that's when he noticed the other three Monkees' eyes. They looked like they were in some kind of trance. He knew if he ate the cookie, he'd be in that same trance. So he put it back on the plate.

"No, I can't," he said. "I . . . . uhh, I just remembered, I'm on a diet and I have to cut out candy, cake, cookies, and chocolate. You know, all the good stuff."

"You?! On a diet?!" Jezebel shouted, with a laugh. "If anything, Michael, you're grossly _under_ weight! Come on. Have a cookie."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"One little cookie won't hurt!"

"No, thanks."

Jezebel groaned and put the cookies back on the table. Peter and Micky practically dove on them.

"You boys have healthy appetites," Jezebel said.

"You're a great cook," Davy said, scarfing down one ice cream sandwich after another.

"I'm glad you boys like it," Jezebel said.

"Out of curiosity, Auntie," Mike said. "Have you ever cooked for two kids named Hansel and Gretel?"

"Oh never," Jezebel said, laughing. "That's another witch. I don't eat children. Or grown adults for that matter. No, I'm no cannibal."

Mike nodded. He was wondering what this witch was up to. It was obvious the sweets put his friends into a trance and they would believe anything Jezebel told them. She could probably serve them rats, tell them it was chocolate cake, and they'd eat it! Mike was completely shocked the guys didn't think there was anything suspicious going on.

"Guys, I don't trust her," he said. "Come on, Mick. Stop stuffin' your face and listen to me!"

"What, Mike?" Micky asked, sounding a little distracted.

"I said _listen_ to me!" Mike shouted.

"Why would he want to do that?" Jezebel said, drowning Micky's ice cream with chocolate syrup. "I'm not up to anything, am I, Micky?"

"No, Jezebel," Micky said, like a zombie. "You're not up to anything."

"Davy, do somethin'!" Mike yelled.

"Why, Mike?" Davy asked in that same zombie voice. Jezebel created another Yorkshire pudding in front of him. "She's not doing anything wrong."

"Peter! Would you please stop eatin' and help me out?!" Mike yelled.

"But Mike, she's a nice witch," Peter said, in the zombie tone. "She's not doing anything wrong."

"She's not up to anything," Micky said.

"All she's doing is feeding us," Peter said. He took the plate of cookies and handed them to Mike. "Here, Mike. Have a cookie."

"Guys, what's the matter with you?!" Mike yelled. "With all these dealings we've had lately with witches and warlocks, haven't I told you not to trust them? They can't be trusted!"

"Sure they can, Mike," Micky said. "You've just got to learn to loosen up."

"Guys!" Mike yelled.

Jezebel laughed. She wasn't waiting any longer. In fact, Mike not engaging in the pig out might have worked to her advantage anyway. Her original plan was to have Mike stuff his face with the goodies that he'd do anything she'd tell him, such as give her his moon crystal. But this would work too. She snapped her fingers and all the goodies disappeared. The three Monkees sat there looking like zombies. They were in her power. Then she dropped some kind of dome on them. It emitted some kind of energy. Mike ran for it, and was shocked the minute he touched it.

"Ahhh!" he shouted. "What is that thing? Electric?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Jezebel said. She snapped her fingers. The three Monkees fell unconscious.

"Let them out of there!" Mike demanded.

"Not unless you give me the moon crystal."

"No way!"

"Well then, I'm afraid your friends will go bye-bye! Let's see . . . . I think I'll start with that twerpy little Davy."

Jezebel aimed her index finger at the dome. All the energy surrounded Davy and then proceeded to act like an electrical current. The British Monkee screamed in horror, even though he was unconscious only moments before. Mike yanked off his moon crystal.

"Hold it," he said. "I wasn't born yesterday. I want you to let my friends go, and then you'll get the moon crystal."

"I wasn't born yesterday, either," Jezebel said. "If I let your friends loose, you'll split with the moon crystal. Give it to me."

"No way. I give you the moon crystal, you won't turn my friends loose."

"I can only see one way around this."

"What's that?"

"Take the crystal by force!"

Jezebel zapped Mike and he sailed straight into a nearby wall. Then she threw more magic at him, practically zapping him to death. She finally stopped when Mike dropped, unconscious.

"Now in order to keep him from retrieving this," she said. "I'm going to have to create a little dream world for my friends, the Monkees. And you, my dear Micky, will be the leader."


	4. Magic Micky

Jezebel released the dome and sent Mike back to the mortal world. The other Monkees weren't affected by the change. It was like nothing had ever happened. They didn't even realize Mike was gone.

"How are you boys enjoying your goodies?" Jezebel asked.

"Great," Davy said. "I've nevah 'ad a bettah Yorkshire pudding."

"I'm half expecting to wake up now," Micky said. "Boy, it's amazing how I can eat this much sweet stuff without getting sick. Or gaining an ounce. Look at me, I'm still practically a toothpick!"

"Yeah, really," Davy said. "You've been scarfing down ice cream sundaes, chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, and chocolate milkshakes right and left and you remain skinny!"

"So do the rest of us," Peter said. "Boy this has got to be a dream!"

"Isn't that interesting?" Jezebel asked. She laughed a little and left. She let the boys pig out for another hour. Finally, they were finished.

"I 'aven't eaten like that evah!" Davy shouted.

"I can't remember the last time I had food so good," Micky said.

"I'm glad you boys liked it," Jezebel said. The others nodded in agreement. Peter stifled a yawn.

"There's something about eating a lot that makes you sleepy," he said.

"Yeah," Micky said, yawning. "But I didn't think sweets could make you sleepy. Usually when you intake a lot of sugar like we did, you're bouncing off the walls!"

"You boys are probably tired," Jezebel said. "You're all mortals. You're probably not used to the altitude here in the Other Realm. Why don't you go inside the house and take a little nap?"

"That's a good idea," Micky said, stifling a yawn. "I could use forty winks."

Jezebel laughed. She was ready to begin her plan to keep the Monkees from stopping her. She waited until the boys were asleep to take her plan into effect. She sent pipe music throughout the house. The boys woke up and tried to follow the source. They found themselves in a large gray, empty room.

"What happened to the pipe music?" Micky asked.

"Where ah we anyway?" Davy asked.

Everything froze just then, except Micky. He was a little surprised and looked around. Jezebel came to him holding a gold orb.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Micky replied.

"Was it true?"

"What?"

"When you said you wished you had powers like Michael and me. Is it true?"

"Yeah. I'd love to have that kind of power. But that's impossible. I'll never be able to get them."

"Never say never, my friend. Here. Take this orb."

"What's it for?"

"Just put your hands on it and close your eyes."

Micky shrugged and took the orb. He closed his eyes like he was instructed. The orb glowed and transmitted all it's magic into Micky. He went through a change. Instead of his red eight-button shirt and gray slacks, he was wearing a royal blue satin shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black cape. The orb he was holding turned into a staff, with a crystal ball on the top of it.

"Gosharooney . . . ." he said.

"You are now in control of the land you and your friends are now in," Jezebel said. "That staff will enable you to do anything you wish."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything. You have the power of witchcraft. Whatever you want, it's yours, with a wave of the staff. You are as powerful as any of us."

"Gosharooney . . . ."

That was all Micky could say. He stood away from his friends and decided to try out his new found powers. He waved his staff in a circle and the gray room disappeared. He turned it into an open field. The others were amazed.

"Wow," Davy said. "'Ow did _that_ 'appen?"

"Nothing special," Jezebel said. "I just gave Micky here some magical powers, and whatever any of you want, he is able to give you."

"Shocking," Davy said. "'Ey, do you think you can get me a girl?"

"Sure," Micky said. He picked up the staff and twirled it around. Then he aimed it at a space in the field. A gorgeous blonde appeared out of nowhere, and winked at Davy.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, _yeah_ , yeah, yeah!" Davy shouted. "Micky, you're the best friend I evah 'ad!"

Davy ran over to the girl and the two of them began to talk.

"You guys ain't seen nothin' yet!" Micky shouted. "Check this out!"

Micky put the crystal ball onto the ground and gripped the staff as hard as he could. The magic transmitted and he created a stream. Only it wasn't filled with water. It was filled with chocolate.

"Oh boy!" Peter shouted. "You can do anything Mike can do, Micky?"

"Yeah, except my battery won't go dead at the wrong times," Micky replied.

"Boy, that chocolate is making me hungry," Peter said.

"You're still hungry after all of that?!" Micky asked.

Peter shrugged. Micky just twirled in a circle holding up the staff. The entire area began to change. He had turned it into your basic Candy Land, what else?

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Not off the top of my head, no," Peter said. "But uhh, we'll let you know."

Micky smiled and played around with the staff for a bit. Then he turned to Jezebel.

"There's got to be a catch," he said.

"There isn't any catch," Jezebel said.

"But there's got to be one! You just don't hand over an ordinary guy like me these magical powers on a silver platter!"

"Oh no. I just like doing things for others. That's one of my sweetest qualities."

"But . . . . well, I feel like I oughta give you something as payment for these powers."

"I'll tell you what, if I ever need a favor from you, I'll let you know."

Micky nodded, and went back to play with his staff. Jezebel left the three Monkees in their little dream world. She knew they would be too preoccupied to stop her. And she also knew that without the moon crystal, Mike wouldn't be able to do a thing to her, either.

"Now it's time to take over the world!" she shouted, and she started laughing hysterically.

Back in at the pad, Mike woke up, and felt a little disoriented. His head was killing him. He remembered what had happened, and he immediately went to the phone.

"I'd better call Aunt Kate," he said, dialing. "She's always good in an emergency, but she's gonna be mad at me when she founds out I lost my moon crystal!"

A few rings later, Mike's aunt picked up the phone.

"Hey Aunt Kate," he said. "It's me, Mike. Listen, I need your supernatural expertise, considerin' I'm still just a rookie in these matters."

"What is it this time?" Kate asked.

"Give me all you know on Aunt Jezebel."

"Aunt _who_?!"

"Aunt Jezebel."

"Michael, you don't _have_ an Aunt Jezebel."

"I don't?"

"What made you think you did?"

"The guys and I were just in the Other Realm and we met this lady who said she was my Aunt Jezebel and she gave us all these cookies, cakes, ice cream, and I don't know what else. The guys had a major pig out, and it was like she was controllin' them."

"Wait a minute. Now I know who you're talkin' about. Jezebel Orchid. I went to school with her. She liked to tempt boys with her good cookin'. If the people she tempted got in her way, she used her cookin' to get them out of the way. They'd just keep eatin' and eatin' and eatin'. She liked talkin' about givin' mortals magic powers to do her bidding for her, which is against the laws of the Realm. On graduation day, she said she was going to take over the world. But she'd need a moon crystal to do that. Like the one Shirley and Edith gave you."

"Ah ha, so _that's_ why she wanted it. I hate to say it, but she stole it."

"You'd better get it back fast, Michael, that moon crystal of yours has a lot of power in it."

"Looks like I'm goin' back to the Other Realm. Thanks, Aunt Kate!"

Mike hung up the phone, went downstairs to his lab, and went through the door to the Other Realm. He found Peter pigging out like before.

"Hey, Mike!" Peter called. "Where've you been?"

"Back in the mortal world," Mike said. "Uhh, what are you still doin' here in the Other Realm?"

"Hanging out. You won't believe what just happened!"

"Probably not. Where are the Davy and Micky?"

"Oh they're around somewhere. Davy's off with a girl, and I think Micky's down the chocolate river playing with his magic."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Playin' with his _what_?!"

"Magic. Your aunt gave him some magic."

"One, she's not my aunt. Two, she can't give any mortal any magic. Aunt Kate told me that's against the laws of the Realm!"

"Maybe it's an old law, Mike. It should probably be out of effect by now."

Mike just rolled his eyes. There was obviously no way of talking Peter out of this. His mind made up. He walked down the chocolate river and found Micky aiming his staff and just zapping anything in sight.

"What the heck are you doin'?" Mike asked.

"Oh, hi, Mike!" Micky shouted. "I was wondering where you were."

"I was at the mortal world. What in the world happened to you?"

"Your aunt gave me magic powers."

"Mick, she's not my aunt. She just said that so I would give her my moon crystal. And when I wouldn't give it to her, she took it by force."

"Oh come on, Mike!"

"I'm serious, Micky. I don't know how she managed to give you these powers, but she broke all possible laws, accordin' to my Aunt Kate. What do you do, point your finger and zap?"

"No, actually. See, all the magic is in this staff. I just aim it, and boom. Magic."

"Uh huh. Well, listen, Mick, you _do_ know it's illegal, don't you?"

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Maybe that's why she didn't say there was a catch."

"Micky, whenever somethin's too good to be true, there's _always_ a catch. I can't believe you'd be so stupid and actually take magic powers from a witch claimin' to be my aunt!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Mike."

"Except it's illegal."

"Mike, what's the big deal? I mean, I've got magic powers, like you!"

"Micky, listen, you've got to give up these powers. They're not legal, and you might get into trouble with the ORA."

"ORA?"

"Other Realm Authorities."

"But Mike, you know ever since I found out you were a warlock, I wanted magic powers. And now you want me to give them up?"

Mike sighed and grabbed Micky staff. Micky refused to let go. The two of them pulled on it.

"Come on, Mick, let go!" Mike shouted.

"Why should I?" Micky asked.

"You're gonna get into trouble!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! Look, I'm only tryin' to help you!"

Micky tightened his grip on the staff. A beam of magic flew out and zapped Mike in the stomach, causing him to release the staff.

"Ow!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Mike," Micky said. "It was the only way I could get you to let go of my staff."

"Micky, come on. You don't need magic powers. What do you need all these witch powers for?"

"To have fun!"

Mike just threw his arms up in frustration and left. Micky gave him a weird look as he left.

"Sheesh, what's the matter with him?" he asked, and then went back to playing with his magic.


	5. Turnabout is Unfair Play

Mike went back through the door to the mortal world and paced around the living room.

"I can't figure this out," he said. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and Mike's aunt, Kate Nesmith, appeared before him.

"What can't you figure out?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, Aunt Kate," Mike said. "Jezebel gave Micky magic powers, and I can't talk him out of givin' them up. Personally, I think Jezebel did somethin' to him when she gave him the powers."

"I see. Hmm. This is gonna be harder than I thought."

Mike nodded. He obviously had to use some sort of strategy for this case. Of course, Jezebel was watching him through her caldron.

"If he talks Dolenz into giving up those powers, I'm sunk," Jezebel said. "I'm going to have to talk him into something drastic."

Jezebel snapped her fingers and appeared outside. Peter was pigging out on the candy and sweets. Davy and his girl were feeding small pieces of a gingerbread house to each other. Micky was laying on the grass, staff pointed into the air, and creating birds and cloud formations. He was practically bored to death.

"What's the matter, Micky?" Jezebel asked.

"I'm bored," Micky replied. "I know I've got these endless possibilities, but . . . . I don't know. I think I did everything a guy possibly could do when handed magic powers."

"Awww, poor baby. Uhh, Michael wasn't here a few minutes ago, was he?"

"Yeah, actually he was. Why?"

"Did he say anything to you about these powers?"

"Well, he thought they were illegal and dangerous for me to have or something. I think he's worried I'll get in trouble with some authority figure or something."

"Yes, he would say something like that. He's just jealous since your powers are unlimited and he runs out every now and again."

"I don't think it's that. Tell me, are the powers you gave me illegal?"

"No they're not. They're perfectly legal. Michael gets very jealous. He wants to be the only one of his friends with magical powers. He told me once that he's planning on using his moon crystal to take over the world."

"I find that hard to swallow."

"Look into my caldron and see for yourself. I caught him doing this just a few hours ago."

Micky looked in the caldron. He saw an image of Mike in his secret laboratory mixing a potion in his own cauldron, and laughing evilly.

"Once I trick those three goons into thinkin' they're on my side," he said, "I'll get their energy, and the world will be mine!"

Mike laughed evilly. Amazingly enough, Micky didn't find anything fishy about the story. Jezebel had Micky under a spell, so he would believe anything she would tell him.

"He never liked you boys to begin with," she told him. "I'm your friend, Micky. Why, I only want to make the world a better place. Michael wants to destroy it."

"So what should I do?" Micky asked, holding his staff tightly.

"What else? If Michael shows his face around here again, you clobber him!"

"I don't know . . ."

"Micky, I'm your friend. Trust me. Michael isn't. I am. He wants to destroy the world and the only thing keeping him from destroying the world is if you obliterate him."

Micky gripped his staff and nodded. He was ready to zap Mike with it. Mike didn't know it yet, but the biggest battle of his life was about to begin.

Mike was sitting on the front steps of the Pad, deep in thought. He was posed like the famous sculpture, "The Thinker." Kate came outside, and sat down next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts," she said, snapping her fingers. A penny appeared in her hand and she gave it to Mike.

"I'm tryin' to figure out how to stop Jezebel," Mike said. "This is harder than I ever could've imagined, only because Micky was _stupid_ enough get talked into it."

"Just remember this, Michael. Jezebel is a powerful witch. She probably has Micky under a spell. And when she puts someone under her spell, whether they be witch or mortal, they'll believe anythin' she tells you."

"Maybe. I guess you're right, Aunt Kate. But what should I do?"

"I'd say you should try to talk some sense into Micky. Maybe get Peter and Davy to help you."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Aunt Kate."

Mike went inside and went to the Other Realm. Everything seemed deserted. He wondered what was going on. He was looking around the dark space when a blast of light shot by him. He moved out of the way quickly and looked to where it had come from. He saw the orb from Micky's staff glowing. Micky stepped out of the shadows, fixing Mike with a glare, holding the staff tightly in his hands.

"Oh, Micky, it's only you," Mike said. "I thought it was Jezebel."

"What are you doing here?" Micky asked.

"I came to see Davy and Peter."

"Why? So you can get then to turn on me, like you?"

"Turn on ya? Whattaya turn on ya? Micky, you're one of my best friends!"

"A likely story, Nesmith! I know it all. You just want my energy to take over the world!"

"Micky, you're cracked! I wouldn't do that!"

Micky didn't say anything, he aimed his staff, and fired magic out of it. Mike ducked out of the way and ran back to the mortal world. He didn't know what the heck happened with Micky, but he didn't like it. He snuck back into the Other Realm when Micky wasn't around and talked to Davy and Peter.

"I don't know, Mike," Peter said. "Jezebel seems like a nice lady."

"Of course you'd say that," Mike said. "You're under a spell!"

"We ah?" Davy asked.

"Yeah," Mike said. "That chick you're with isn't real!"

"Of course I am," the girl said to Davy, feeding him a piece of gingerbread.

"Guys!" Mike yelled. "Listen, Micky just attacked me outside the gates!"

"'E attacked you?" Davy asked, sounding surprised. "Micky? Our Micky? You sure it was the same Micky Dolenz?"

"Guys!" Mike yelled. "Come on! I need your help to defeat Jezebel. She stole my moon crystal and I need help to get it back!"

"Sorry, Mike," Peter said. "But I can't help you."

"Yeah, we wouldn't know what to do in the first place," Davy said. "But I wouldn't worry about it, Mike."

Mike let out a groan and stormed off. The others shrugged and went back to demolishing the gingerbread house.

"We meet again," Jezebel said, coming up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Tryin' to get some back up," Mike said. "Give me my moon crystal."

"Not a chance. And as long as Micky's under my control, you'll never get it back."

"This isn't over yet, lady! I refuse to give up without a fight!"

Mike stormed off. Jezebel then decided to turn the rest of the Monkees against Mike. She grouped them all together the minute Mike left.

"Boys, your friend Mike is plotting on taking over the world," she said.

"WHAT?!" Davy and Peter shouted.

"That's why I stole his moon crystal," Jezebel continued. "That's what he plans on using. But he can still take over the world if he talks with his Auntie Kate. We have to stop him from destroying the world."

"How do you know he's plotting on world domination?" Peter asked.

"Look for yourself," Jezebel said, pointing to the caldron. The boys looked at saw Mike reading a book on world domination.

"I don't need those fools," he said. "I can take over the world by myself! And once I destroy the world, I'll destroy the Monkees. I'll be the only one left! Ha, ha, ha!"

Everybody gasped. Peter began to cry.

"We don't 'ave any choice, mate," Davy said. "We're gonna 'ave to destroy Mike before 'e destroys the world."

Jezebel smiled, and snapped her fingers. Two gold amulets appeared around Davy and Peter's neck. Davy's amulet had a red jewel in the center, and Peter's had a blue jewel.

"If Michael Nesmith shows his face around here, attack," she said. "You know what to do."

Davy and Peter nodded.

Mike, in the meantime, decided to scope things out back at the Other Realm. He needed to give it one more shot. He had to get the guys to snap out of it. Everything was quiet on the western front again, but that's not mainly what made Mike nervous. What made him nervous was a fog that was in the realm.

"So, Michael, we meet again," Micky said.

"Micky," Mike said, turning around. "What's with the Michael bit? You _never_ call me Michael!"

"You're not going to be taking over the world any time soon, Nesmith!"

"Man, let's be reasonable about this."

Micky didn't say anything. The look in his eyes said it all. He aimed his staff and blasted Mike with it.

"Okay guys," he said. "Sic him!"

The fog cleared and revealed Davy and Peter standing before the Texan Monkee, both glaring daggers at him.

"What's goin' on here?" Mike asked.

Peter held up his amulet, and the jewel on it began to glow. A giant spray of ice water hit Mike in the face. He stumbled backwards into the wall.

"Peter, have you gone nuts?!" he shouted.

Davy held up his amulet, and it started glowing. Giant flames shot directly at Mike. He was singed as a result.

Then Davy and Peter held their amulets together. When the jewels touched, a giant gust of wind came out of them. Mike fought against it, but it was no use. The force of the wind blew him straight back into the mortal world.

"If you ever show your face around here again, Robert Michael Nesmith," Micky warned. "I swear to you, you will be terminated! And I'll be waiting if you do, you coward!"

The door closed. Mike just sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened.


	6. Reflections

"And they all turned on me," Mike explained to Kate once he got back to the Pad. "Jezebel's done somethin' to them, but I don't know what!"

"I warned you she was a tough one," Kate said.

"What I wouldn't give for a friend right about now. But all of them defected. They're all on Jezebel's side now!"

"Not quite," Franky said, walking inside. "I'm still here. What's going on?"

"Sit down, shotgun, it's a long story," Mike said. Franky listened intently as Mike told him what had been going on.

"Wow," Franky said. "I can't believe Uncle Peter would do something like that!"

"Me neither," Mike said. "We've got to stop them. I hate to put you up against your uncle, but I _really_ need help."

"I don't know what I can do to help, but I'll try."

Mike smiled, and he, Franky, and Kate began to work on a plan of attack.

Meanwhile, Jezebel was just getting ready for her world domination scheme. She picked up Mike's moon crystal, and sent her magic into it. Then she aimed the beam she was producing into her caldron, starting an earthquake in the mortal world. Everyone was knocked off their feet.

"What's happening?!" Franky shouted.

"Feels like an earthquake!" Mike yelled.

"Worse," Kate muttered. "Jezebel started her world domination routine."

"What are we gonna do?" Mike asked.

"You've got to stop her," Kate said.

"Right," Mike said. "I'll do the best I can, Aunt Kate. I'll get my moon crystal back. Come on, Franky."

Franky nodded and followed Mike through the door to the Other Realm. Davy and Peter were going back to pigging out. Micky was standing at the front gate, watching for Mike to show up. Jezebel was pouring all her power into the moon crystal.

"Soon, the world will be mine!" she shouted. "And there isn't anything Michael Nesmith can do to stop me!"

Jezebel went over to her caldron and put the moon crystal inside. She waved her hands around and got a vision of Los Angeles.

"People of Los Angeles," she said. "You are now under my power. You will all worship me, Jezebel Orchid, queen of the world!"

"All hail Queen Jezebel," the people said.

Apparently, the only one not affected by this sudden turn of events was Kate, but that was only because she was a witch. Only mortals were affected by this spell.

Once Mike and Franky were inside the Other Realm, they walked down the pathway until they reached the gates to Jezebel's place.

"Uh oh," Mike said. "Micky's guardin' the door. If he sees me, I'm dead. What are we gonna do?"

"I'll handle this," Franky said. "All I need is a rope."

Mike shrugged and snapped his fingers. A rope popped in from out of nowhere. Franky grabbed it, tied a loop in it, and he and Mike went to the gate. Micky spotted them and smiled sneakily.

"I didn't think you had the guts to show your face around here again," he said.

"When there's an evil witch to be stopped, I'm the one who stops her," Mike said.

"Over my dead body."

"Micky, just open the gate, will ya?"

"Gladly. Although you might be sorry I did."

Micky opened the gate and aimed his staff.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be, Micky," Franky said, twirling the rope. He threw it, and managed to loop Micky. Then he gave the end of the rope to Mike.

"All yours," he said.

"I get it," Mike said. He snapped his fingers, and the rope tied itself around Micky as tightly as possible. Micky struggled, but he couldn't break free. His staff fell to the ground.

"You're gonna get it now!" he shouted. "Davy! Peter! Attack!"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, Mike?" Davy asked.

Davy rammed his amulet jewel into the ground, created the old earthquake effect. Mike and Franky were knocked off their feet.

"Take this, Mike!" Peter yelled, holding up his amulet. Ice bubbles flew directly at the boys.

"Get behind me, Franky!" Mike shouted. Franky immediately did as he was told. The Texan Monkee then snapped his fingers to disintegrate the ice bubbles.

"Take a taste of your own medicine, fellas!" Mike shouted. He rammed his fist into the ground, and caused another earthquake, which knocked both Davy and Peter off their feet. They were about to get up, when Franky ran behind them, and grabbed onto their heads.

"Sorry to do this to you, Uncle Peter," he said. "I know I'm gonna get grounded for this, but it's for your own, good!"

"What?" Peter asked. Before he could say anything else, Franky smacked both Davy's and Peter's heads together, knocking them out.

"When you're hot, you're hot," Mike laughed.

Micky gnashed his teeth together and reached for his staff. He managed to grab it and he broke through the rope.

"You won't win that easily, Nesmith," he said. "Let's see you use some of that witchcraft on me."

"Micky, I'm not gonna fight you," Mike said. "You're a mortal. You could get hurt and I don't want to hurt you."

"What's the matter, Nesmith? Chicken?"

Micky laughed and sent a magic particle at Mike. He ducked and it hit the wall. Micky continued to fire. Mike continued to dodge the magic. Of course, they were causing quite a commotion. The noise brought Jezebel out.

"What's going on here?!" she demanded. Then she saw Mike. "So Nesmith, you have returned."

"Yeah to stop you!" Mike yelled.

"Tough break because I can't be defeated," Jezebel said. "Micky, you're up."

Micky smiled sneakily and raised his staff. Mike had to break the spell on him but he didn't know how.

"Let's see how you are against something that you know well," he said. He aimed his staff and a large bull flew out of it.

"Davy always said Mike was as stubborn as a bull," Franky said.

"Toro, toro!" Micky shouted, rolling the R's. "Ole! Ole!"

The magic bull charged. Mike snapped his fingers and was now holding a red cape. He waved it at the bull. It ran at Mike, wanting to gore him right in the stomach, but Mike made a good bullfighter.

"Toro! Toro!" he called out. The bull ran for the cape, but Mike pulled it away as he ran by.

"Ole!" Franky laughed.

Micky clicked his tongue against his teeth. Mike was obviously more resourceful than he thought. He threw a smug look at the drummer. Micky heaved a frustrated sigh and retracted the bull into his staff.

"You got lucky, Nesmith," he said. "But you won't this time. Come and get me if you dare."

"Micky, I'm _not_ gonna fight you!" Mike shouted. "I told you that already."

"You're just chicken to fight because you know I have more power than you!"

"It isn't that. If I fight you, I'll probably end up killin' you and I don't want to kill one of my best friends!"

"Best friend? Ha! A likely story! The only reason you're so nice to me is that you're trying to get me to trust you and once I do, you're gonna steal my energy and use it to take over the world!"

"No I'm not!"

Micky twirled his staff over his head and shot out a magic beam. Mike ducked. Micky continued to throw the magic at him. Mike was doing his best to talk him out of it.

"Micky stop!" he shouted. "You don't know what you're doin'! Jezebel's messin' with your head!"

Micky didn't say anything. He aimed his staff at Mike. Mike sighed and actually kicked the staff away. Micky nearly dropped it and Jezebel had a fit.

"Don't break that glass ball!" she screeched. Micky caught the staff before it hit the ground. Now Mike knew the source of Micky's power. He had to break the ball on the handle of the staff. He grabbed it and began to pull.

"Micky give me the staff!" he shouted. "It's evil!"

"Of course you'd say that, Nesmith!" Micky yelled, pulling it back. "But I know you're the one who's evil!"

"I'm not evil! Look at what she's doin' to you, man! You used to be a real nice guy until Jezebel gave you that staff!"

Micky grinded his teeth and sent an electric shock through the staff. Mike screamed at let go.

"Men, attack!" Micky shouted, just as Davy and Peter managed to get their wits back.

"You got it!" Davy shouted.

Davy and Peter held up their amulets, and shot practically every elemental power known to man at him. Mike dodged all the attacks. This was practically the hardest thing he could ever do! He was running out of steam, and his magic wasn't helping him at all. Luckily, Franky tackled Peter then and there. The two of them struggled in a brawl.

"Uncle Peter, stop!" Franky yelled. He grabbed onto Peter's amulet. An electric shock went through the thirteen-year-old, and he let out such a loud scream, it could shatter glass. However, he did manage to yank the amulet off when he fell, and his scream seemed to snap Peter out of it.

"Franky!" he shouted. Then he grabbed Franky and pulled him into a hug. "Oh my gosh, Franky, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Uncle Peter, it's okay!" Franky shouted, trying to pull himself away from his uncle's embrace. "Could you let go? I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," Peter said, letting go of his nephew. "Are you _sure_ you're okay, though?"

"I'm all right, but we've got to stop Jezebel."

"How come? She's a nice lady."

"No she isn't, Uncle Peter. Look what she did to Davy and Micky!"

Franky pointed. Mike was dodging Davy's attacks as he was hitting him with his best shot. Micky stood away from them, laughing evilly. Peter gasped.

"Micky! Davy!" he yelled.

"Looks like Tork came out of his spell," Jezebel said.

"DAVY STOP!" Peter shouted, at the top of his voice. This drew Davy's attention, and he looked at his blond comrade. Franky used this moment to take the amulet off Davy, but taking it by the chain this time so he wouldn't get shocked again.

"'Ey, what's going on?" Davy asked, as the spell over him lifted.

"It's a long story," Franky said.

As Peter and Franky were talking to Davy, Mike stopped running around and ran to them, to make sure Peter and Davy were back to normal. Micky glowered and ran toward the scene. He held his staff up and gripped it tightly.

"Prepare to fry, Nesmith!" he yelled.

"Rats, I forgot about Micky!" Franky shouted.

Magic flew out of the staff. Mike leaped into the air, and the magic hit Davy, Peter and Franky, and the three of them fell to the ground unconscious. Micky didn't take any notice. He had bigger things on his mind.

"What's the matter, Nesmith?" he asked. "Too afraid to fight?"

"For the umpteenth time, Micky, I am _not_ gonna fight you!" Mike yelled. "Take a look at yourself! This isn't you!"

"I'll decide what's me and what isn't! Ever since I found out you were half warlock, I've wanted magic powers! I've longed to do what you do! I wanted magic! And now Jezebel gave it to me without anything in return! I thought that you would get tired of having me and Davy and Peter around since we all are a bunch of mortals. I thought you'd find a warlock to be friends with."

"Micky, I'd never get tired of havin' you as a friend. Or Davy, or Peter, or even Franky! I don't care that you guys are mortals! You guys are my best friends and you always will be my best friends whether or not you have magic powers!"

"You are one heck of a good liar!"

"Why are you accusin' me of lyin', Micky?"

"Jezebel said to me the only reason you want to be my friend is because of my energy! Ever since you met me, you wanted my energy to take over the world! She said the only way to stop you from taking it is to destroy you, which I'm gonna do!"

"No, Micky! Don't!"

Micky thrust his staff forward. A large blast of magic hit Mike in the stomach, giving him the biggest zap he could ever take. He fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Micky, please," Mike said, starting to sit up. "Stop! Look what Jezebel has done to you! You've become heartless and cruel. You don't care who you hurt. Just look at yourself! Look at yourself!"

Micky didn't pay any notice to Mike. He just zapped him again, hitting him with a searing pain. Mike let out an ear piercing scream, and grabbed his arms. Then he began moaning in pain. He was bleeding big time, but he was in too much pain to do anything about it.

"Finish him off, Micky!" Jezebel commanded. "He can't do anything to you sitting there, crying like a baby!"

Micky raised his staff, ready to hit Mike for a final time. Mike looked up at him, breathing heavily.

"Look at yourself, Micky," he said.

Mike groaned, and managed to use whatever magic he had left in him and created a large mirror in front of Micky. Micky scoffed and looked into it. He saw what he had done in the past few minutes. He saw himself blast Davy, Peter, and Franky and then Mike. Then he got a good look at Mike, kneeling on the ground, moaning and groaning, bleeding profusely. There wasn't much the Texan could do to help himself stop, either. If ever Micky needed a reflection, he got one!

"What are you waiting for?!" Jezebel shouted. "Obliterate him!"

"I . . . . I . . . ." Micky stammered. He lowered his staff. "I can't!"

"You can't?! What do you mean you can't?!"

"I don't have the right! He's one of my best friends! I just can't blast him again!"

"Do as I say! Don't forget who gave you those magic powers! I gave them to you and you didn't have to pay a thing for them!"

"You may say that, but I say differently! I paid a price all right. And the lives of my friends aren't worth all the magic in the world!"

Micky raised his staff over his head and brought it down on the ground. The glass ball broke. All of the magic inside of it flew out of Micky and all the spells he cast were undone, including the injuries to Mike's arms. Mike stood up and smiled.

"Glad you have you back, Mick," he said, putting his hand on the drummer's shoulder.

Micky smiled. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Suddenly, a blast of magic hit Mike, and he screamed and fell to the ground.

"Mike!" Micky shouted.

Jezebel laughed hysterically. She had hit Mike with his own moon crystal.

"I may have lost a stooge," she said. "But I still have your moon crystal, Nesmith, and I can still destroy you with it! I will be invincible!"


	7. All's Well That Ends Well Almost

Micky looked at Mike. He was laying on the ground, semi-conscious, and unable to get up. Jezebel was ready to take another shot at him. As long as she had the moon crystal, her power would go on. Micky nervously looked around for something that would help him. He saw the rope that Franky had used to lasso him, and grabbed it. Jezebel took no notice. She was holding up the crystal, in order to give Mike another blast with it.

"Say goodbye, Nesmith," she laughed.

"Yeeeee-haaaaaaw!" Micky shouted. He twirled the rope, threw it, and lassoed the moon crystal, pulling it over to him.

"Not so tough without the moon crystal, are you?" he asked.

"Why you!" she shouted. "I may not be as powerful as I was before, but I've still got magic!"

Jezebel took a shot at Micky, but he jumped out of the way.

"Mike, catch!" he yelled, throwing the moon crystal. Mike caught it.

"Time to end it," he said.

Mike held up his moon crystal toward the moonlight, and gave Jezebel a look that could stop a stampeding herd of mad elephants in it's tracks. A beam of light shot out of the tip, and his moon magic flew all over the place. By this time, Davy, Peter, and Franky regained their senses.

"What 'appened?" Davy asked.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry, fellas," Mike said. "Everythin's under control!"

Another bright beam of light, brighter than the first, filled the area and grouped together in a circle. Then it blasted Jezebel.

"You can't do this to meeeee!" she screamed.

KA-BOOM!

The explosion resulted with Jezebel turning into nothing more than moon dust. That was the end of another threat to the mortal world. Mike took the chain of his moon crystal and began twirling it around his finger.

"All's well that ends well," he said. "Right guys?"

"Not quite," Peter said. "I feel sick."

"So do I," Davy said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Micky shouted.

Mike and Franky looked at the three Monkees. All of them looked a little green and they were all moaning and holding their stomachs. A visit to Riverview General was in order. After a very long examination, the Monkees' doctor friend, Lynn Dova, came out. She was one of the few people that knew Mike was half warlock.

"You're not gonna believe this," she said. "But all three of them have stomach aches! How did all three of them get stomach aches at once?"

"Some witch kept feedin' them candy and sweets," Mike explained. "I'm surprised they didn't gain weight, but I'm not surprised about the stomach aches."

"Why not?"

"All of 'em ate ten times their body weights in chocolate!"

"I'm surprised they didn't explode!" Franky shouted.

"Well then, no wonder they're all sick to their stomachs!" Lynn shouted. "With all that chocolate they ate!"

"Ooohh, don't mention chocolate!" Davy whined.

"Yeah, my tummy hurts!" Micky moaned.

"Don't even mention eating!" Peter whimpered.

Everybody began whining and whimpering then. Mike, Franky, and Lynn were laughing.

"Do you guys need anything?" Lynn asked once she finally stopped laughing.

"Some Pepto Bismal would be nice," Peter said.

"Eccchhh, anybody got a stomach pump?" Micky asked.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna toss me cookies!" Davy yelled. "And give me the stomach pump once Micky's done with it."

Everybody laughed again, except the three Monkees. They felt too sick to do anything.

"Come on, Mike," Franky said. "I'll buy you an ice cream sundae. And maybe we'll bring some back to our poor patients."

Davy, Micky, and Peter screamed. They didn't want to see another piece of candy, or chocolate, or ice cream for a very, very, _very_ long time!

The End


End file.
